A Meeting with the Hokage
by Mignonne422
Summary: Sasuke is forced to work on his night off, but he finds his duties more pleasant than expected. Hokage!NarutoxANBU!Sasuke. Yaoi, NC-17, PWP, Oneshot.


_A meeting with the Hokage, great._ Sasuke hated meetings with the same single minded passion he hated all things ramen, Orochimaru, or Itachi. And he was notorious for it. To Sasuke's way of thinking they were usually a diversion from more important things, like training his squad.

These were his thoughts as walked down the hall toward the office, his face twisted with an agitated grimace. Some of the shinobi on duty noticed his direction and the Uchiha could just about feel the amusement radiating off them. _Hn. Idiots._

The brunet stopped in front of the wide double doors flanked by two ANBU and waited to be allowed in. He could feel the scowl on his face deepening as the seconds ticked by. Waiting was definitely NOT his strong suit. He glared.

They finally knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said, replying to the knock.

"Uchiha Sasuke to see you, Hokage-sama," the ANBU in the dog mask announced, as he stepped in before Sasuke.

"Hmm, yes. Let him in," Sasuke saw a hand waving him forward. He stepped around the dog-nin and walked to the desk.

The Hokage met and held his eyes, but spoke to the shinobi behind him. "I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances for the duration of this meeting, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" came the immediate reply as both shinobi bowed slightly and shut the door behind them.

Sasuke wondered sometimes if the Hokage didn't simply get off on having people unquestioningly follow orders. As if his thoughts had been verbalized, the Hokage spoke.

"It's not about that, though it's a perk." And those damning blue eyes sparkled with mirth as he added, "Especially when I get to order you around, teme."

"Hn." See, he knew it, the idiot got off on it.

The Rokudaime stood, revealing six foot plus of muscular, athletic body. It was noticeable despite the white robe that had flames licking up from the bottom hem in a style of a previous Hokage, since said robe hung open over the tight fitting black shirt and garish orange pants he had insisted on wearing since his Academy days.

Sasuke refused to acknowledge that he was staring, because he wasn't. He just hadn't seen the dobe since he'd been inducted last month. It wasn't as if the idiot looked _sexy_ in that damn robe, because, of course, he didn't. It was just a robe and the idiot wearing it was just that, an idiot.

An idiot that was in his very early twenties, with impossibly bright blond hair in messy spikes and bright blue eyes that resembled sapphires. An idiot with sun-kissed and golden skin and a smile that was hypnotic, revealing a laid back demeanor that was disarming and inviting.

And no, Sasuke assured himself, he was not wondering just what that invitation was for.

They were about as different as could be, Naruto noted. Instead of light and bright, Sasuke's hair and eyes were pure, obsidian black. Where he was tan, Sasuke was fair, almost pale. And 'cheerful', 'inviting' and 'smile' were NOT words associated with Sasuke. No, words like 'icy', 'reserved' and 'scowl' were more the bastard's style.

Like the frosty scowl he was receiving now.

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled brighter, completely immune to it now. It was good to know that some things, no matter how hard clan-murdering brothers and bent-on-world-domination weirdoes tried, never changed.

Sasuke stared, slightly unnerved. He really was going to have to start practicing his scowl in the mirror, it was supposed to make people cower, not smile brighter at him. "What do you want, dobe? What could possibly be so important that you pulled me away from training with my squad?"

"Ne… wanna spar?"

Black eyes blinked at blue incredulously. "What?"

"Want. To. Spar? Jeez, it's not that hard to understand, bastard."

"Usuratonkachi! _This? _You pull me away from my team, three days before another mission, for _this_?" Sasuke was wondering what the hell Tsunade had been thinking when she nominated Naruto as her successor. Then he remembered her penchant for sake and decided that surely, she'd been drunk at the time.

"Umm…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, a familiar gesture to all who knew him. "Yes?"

"Hn. Won't they notice you're gone and not doing your work, _Hokage-sama_?" An elegant, pale hand waved at the stack of papers on the desk before his head pointed towards the door guarded by ANBU.

An unholy grin came into the bright blue eyes, noting the concession. "Heh. Nothing a few kage bunshin can't solve," he said, creating two clones.

Sasuke eyed the three Naruto's staring at him expectantly, but his eyes were glinting with the temptation of a good match. "Hn."

Naruto, the original, crossed his arms and arched a brow. This was almost too easy. "Oi. You're not scared I'll kick your ass now that I'm Hokage, are you, bastard?"

_Victory!_

He watched as those damning black eyes narrowed and hands curled into fists at Sasuke's side. That Uchiha pride sure came in handy sometimes.

"Training field four. NOW." And he vanished in a curl of smoke.

"YES! Freedom!" Naruto cackled and did a little victory dance after shooting the paperwork on his desk a look of distaste. He gave his clones quick instructions and with a mile-wide smile 'poofed' out of sight.

Two and a half hours later, Sasuke collapsed onto the ground next to Naruto to catch his breath, well and thoroughly exhausted.

"So who kicked whose ass, dobe?" He asked, smirking at the blue sky. It was the wrong blue though. Not nearly deep or bright enough.

He wasn't given time to linger on his odd thoughts as an arm was absentmindedly swung over, falling with a heavy plop across his stomach currently uncovered by armor. He 'oomphed' softly at the unexpected contact.

"Shut up teme." Stupid bastard had managed to actually score three hits first this time, but just barely. And by their odd, unspoken rules, that meant he won. Still, Naruto was too happy and too tired to whine properly about losing this match.

"Hn." But Sasuke was apparently not too tired to gloat. Even if he did it in monosyllables.

He'd needed this. It'd been a month since he'd fought with anyone that could give him any sort of challenge and that had been with Naruto the day before the ceremony and the month long mission he'd had right after. He'd almost forgotten how much fun it was—though it certainly wouldn't do to tell the idiot that. He might get the idea that Sasuke actually enjoyed spending time with him.

And how relaxing. All the tension he'd felt building up between his shoulder blades seemed to have vanished. It would figure the only person he could relax around was also the most hyperactive person he knew. _Tch. Dobe._

Their few minutes of quiet were broken by a softly spoken question.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I had a dream while you were gone…"

"…"

"…about you in your ANBU uniform and me in my Hokage robes…"

"…" O_h?_

"…and we were in my office…"

"Hn." _Continue._

"…doing…_stuff_."

Sasuke turned his head to face the blond laying on the field beside him. In the afternoon light, he could see the light smattering of freckles that nearly blended with his skin tone at the top of his cheeks. Sasuke noticed the slightest upward tilt to the tip of his nose and the strong, angular lines of his jaw.

There was a light blush to his cheeks, but the cobalt eyes were lit up with a hint of desire and playfulness. It reminded him of the look the idiot had shot him the night of his ceremony, seconds before he'd been yanked back into the alley behind Ichiraku's and—_that_ was beside the point. They were discussing ANBU uniforms and Hokage robes and _stuff_. His mind flashed to the earlier image of Naruto in his office with the robe he'd left behind. And then his genius went to work and subtracted all the clothes.

He had to blink at the sudden, vivid image. Well, he supposed there were times when he actually did enjoy the dobe's company. A small smirk broke out on the Uchiha's face, responding to the look in the cerulean depths.

"Really?"

"Hmm…" A blue eye winked at him and then those pools filled with a look he knew spelled trouble. Usually for anyone within a mile radius of the blond. "And uh…heh heh…"

His shoulders tensed, realizing that, in fact, he was the _only_ _one_ within a mile radius of the blond.

"I have to work late tonight…soyou'reonguarddutyatseven…" The words spilled out in a rush and the blond inched cautiously away.

"Dobe! I'm supposed to have the night off! I just got back last night, idiot." Sasuke snapped, sitting up immediately

Naruto licked his lips, thinking that the angry flush across Sasuke's cheeks very much resembled a different type of blushing the Uchiha was prone to.

"Umm…yeah, sorry about that…" he mumbled, scooting further away. He actually was, too. This wasn't some elaborate plot to torture the bastard. Well, not really.

Didn't mean Naruto couldn't get something out of it though. He grinned.

"But if you follow orders like a good shinobi, I'll make it worth your while…"

The outrage in the dark eyes was priceless, but, as he rather valued his life, he thought it best to get out chidori range.

"Naruto!"

"Later, teme!" And with a last laugh, the blond vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Usuratonkachi," mumbled the brunet watching the dusky cloud dissipate as he pulled himself up.

No use in chasing him now, he'd be cozy in his office surrounded by other ANBU. And they wouldn't take to well to him trying to murder their Hokage right under their noses. No, he'd wait till tonight to get his revenge. Then it was just him and the dobe, one on one. The way it should be.

Hn. Maybe he'd see about making the idiot's dreams come true.

With an Uchiha twist, of course.

With twenty-three seconds to spare, Sasuke appeared once more before the Hokage's doors, this time in a cloud of smoke and full ANBU regalia.

Like before, he was escorted in—though, Sasuke was pleased to note, he didn't have to wait this time—by the same ANBU who'd been there earlier.

The two guards were quickly dismissed with a sincere 'thank you' and an assurance that the captain would, indeed, escort him home. The change of shift happened quickly and with minimal fuss and now Sasuke found himself outside the office doors, scanning the building lazily for potential threats. Nothing. Hn. Sometimes being in ANBU wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Inside the room, Naruto was grimacing once again at the piles of papers on his desk. Bar none, the paperwork was definitely the worst part about being Hokage. And his tendency to procrastinate until the last minute certainly didn't help the piles grow smaller. _That's what I get for apprenticing under baa-chan._ With a disheartened sigh, Naruto decided he might as well get the torture over with.

A little over an hour later found the blond resurfacing from the complicated contract he'd finally finished reading and realizing it was oddly quiet. The normally busy building was nearly empty of people and noises now, all the shinobi having dispersed to their respective homes and family. Naruto frowned slightly and fidgeted in his chair. He didn't much like the quiet, having had more than enough of it in his early childhood. But there was no one around to…and then he remembered who was standing just outside his door.

_Well I could just ask him._ Naruto shifted again. _But then what if the bastard gets all weird?_ He tried to think, but the quiet was getting to him. He pulled the chair closer to the desk. _Too close._ He pushed it away a bit. _Damn it, now it's too far._ He started pulling shifting it again.

"Stop fidgeting, moron, and get back to work." The condescending tone carried easily through the door.

_How does he do that?! _"Teme!"

Prussian blue narrowed at the door. "You know what, get in here!"

"Tch. Dobe, what now_?"_ Sasuke murmured as he pulled himself away from the wall and went inside. He watched the blond chew on his bottom lip absentmindedly as if debating something and he belatedly realized he was staring at the idiot's mouth. His gaze jerked up quickly and relaxed when it seemed Naruto hadn't noticed.

"Stay in the room…"

Sasuke arched a brow, curious at the odd request.

"It's too quiet in here!" The blond whined softly, familiarly, though he wouldn't meet the dark eyes regarding him. He knew Sasuke would understand.

"Hn."

Naruto smiled softly at the sound of acquiescence-hidden-as-indifference and watched as the brunet sealed the door—he was such a paranoid bastard—and leaned against the inside frame.

Naruto took in the outfit, all black and tight fitting over that lean, muscular frame. It was hidden in places by shining plates of metal armor, revealing nothing but the very tops of pale, corded arms. He saw the hilt of his katana peeking over a shoulder before his gaze moved up to the striped porcelain cat mask and met familiar jet black eyes. Then the bastard turned, just a bit, enough to flash him his left delt and the tempting, swirling, black tattoo there.

Oh yeah, he decided, nothing said sexy like Uchiha Sasuke in full ANBU gear.

It'd be better if he could see his face though. The teme was difficult enough to read without anything covering his face.

"You can take off the mask, if you want to, teme. I know you hate wearing it."

Sasuke saw the appraising, approving look in those big blue eyes as they scanned over his uniform and smirked.

He would start exacting his revenge now. It's what he did best, after all.

His standard "hn" was his only reply as he brought one gloved hand up and ran a finger on one edge of the mask from cheek to jaw, watching the azure gaze follow the movement.

Naruto stared, riveted as he slowly lifted the porcelain, revealing a strong, angular jaw with the first inch. His eyes drank in the sight of the soft pink lips, sharp cheekbones and an aristocratic nose bared with the next few inches and licked his suddenly dry lips. There was something sensual and intimate in the deliberate way Sasuke was unmasking himself for him.

When it was lifted those last few inches, Sasuke shook his head lightly, sending his blue-black hair flying gracefully around his face before it settled into its traditional stuck up style and opened his eyes. All he saw was blue. Bright, intense blue that let him know how much they'd enjoyed his little show.

Holding the gaze he began walking forward, every step bringing him closer to the desk standing between them until he was at its edge. He leaned forward just the slightest bit. Naruto matched the movement, unconsciously leaning up into that bottomless black gaze from where he sat.

Then Sasuke dropped his mask on the corner of the desk. "Thank you, Hokage-sama," he uttered in his patented bland and bored voice and turned back to the doorframe. But he didn't miss the startled flash of shock in the blue.

It made him smirk in satisfaction.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, completely disbelieving what had just occurred. He must have imagined the teme walking to his desk with _that_ look in his eyes before he'd walked away as if nothing had happened. Right. Definitely imagined it. Because Sasuke wouldn't do something like that. That was just…mean.

He looked up and saw the tiny smirk and almost face palmed. This was Sasuke-teme he was talking about, of course he would do something like that! The Uchiha was the definition of mean.

"Bastard," he muttered softly, glaring at the brunet.

All he received in response was an arched brow and a wider smirk.

Naruto resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his childhood rival. It's not like he cared what sexy Sasuke did after all, he had work to do. _Sexy Sasuke. _He wondered what the teme would think of the nickname his fangirls had given him. Not that he disagreed with them, but then, it wouldn't do having the bastard find _that_ out.

He went back to the agreement he'd been reading, chewing on the end of a brush.

And half an hour later he'd still gotten nearly nothing accomplished since he'd told the Uchiha to step through the door. Just as he was starting to get into his work, the bastard would go and do something distracting and shoot his hard earned concentration straight to Wind Country.

Like that stretch thing he was doing now. His hands were clasped together as he lifted his arms up over his head and behind his back in an elegant line. But he didn't stop where most people would have and Naruto couldn't look away as his shoulders simply rotated fully until his still clasped arms were resting flat against his back. Then they circled back in the opposite direction. The movement made his back arch deliciously and had that tattoo dancing before it stilled again.

_Fuck, that was hot._

Sasuke mentally snickered at the semi-glazed look in Naruto's eyes as he stretched his arms. _Serves the idiot right for taking up my night off._ Satisfied, he went back to leaning casually against the door, thinking of the next offensive move for his torture-revenge.

And then it hit Naruto that the random stretching and yawning and occasional scan of his window that brought the bastard distractingly close were probably not so random. He knew Sasuke didn't waste movements like he didn't waste words. Alright, so maybe sometimes he was a little slow on the uptake.

Cobalt eyes narrowed. But who would have guessed that the _Uchiha_ was such a fucking tease?

And then a tiny grin spread over his lips. Two could most certainly play that game.

Abruptly, Naruto stood.

By the door, Sasuke tensed, fully alert and scanning for any signs of trouble that would have the dobe moving so suddenly. He didn't relax until he heard Naruto's words and then it was all he could do to keep his eyes from rolling.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" The blond exclaimed—oddly cheery, Sasuke thought— and quickly disappeared behind a small door in the office.

"Thanks for sharing." _Idiot._

Curious —though he'd never admit it—Sasuke wandered to the desk, wondering what the dobe was working on. As his sideways gaze tried to decipher the characters, he heard the door creak open again and looked up.

And very nearly choked on his tongue.

Naruto stood in the doorway, awash in the room's soft light, arms crossed over the open front of his robe wearing a crooked, knowing smile and nothing else. His gaze skimmed down quickly and shot back up immediately. Yep. _Nothing_ else.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke had the fleeting thought that white was definitely a good color on Naruto.

Still. "Dobe! What hell are you doing?"

"Tch, and they call you a genius. What does it look like?" The arms uncrossed and tan hands drifted down between the parted cloth, skimming over the golden skin exposed beneath it. Naruto noted with a small, smug smile of satisfaction that the shocked black eyes of his rival followed their movements like an obedient puppy. His fingers stilled on his hips and he waited for the dark gaze to make its way back up. The eyes that met his smoldered and he smiled, matching the look in Sasuke's eyes. "I'm taking a break."

He crossed to his desk, but stopped at its side to whisper in Sasuke's ear teasingly, "Wanna join me?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried not to groan at the dark promises in that little phrase. And as tempting as it sounded, Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke if he gave in so easily. He crossed his arms over the silver chest plate and met the azure gaze waiting for his response.

"I'm _supposed_ to be watching you, dobe."

The blond head tilted just so to the side, processing this statement. "Heh…I suppose you are, huh?"

He backed off Sasuke a little, his thighs just bumping into the edge of his swiveling chair; Sasuke fought off the disappointment at Naruto having given so easily.

And then the unholy grin of wickedness curled over Naruto's features.

"Then you better watch me closely, _Captain Uchiha,_" he purred, rolling the title silkily off his tongue as he spread the robe further apart.

_Wha…what?_ Sasuke's mind scrambled to make sense of the words, having temporarily misfired at the way his Hokage had just _purred_ his title.

Then golden hands started moving and the gaze he'd been studiously focusing above the idiot's neck decided to act independently of his brain.

The fingers started at Naruto's neck, right at the top of the robe's popped collar and drew slowly down, moving the material slightly. Thumbs slipped under, spreading the robe wide as they slid over the jutting collarbones, but drew back before the robe could fall off the muscular shoulders. Down those fingers trailed, over hard pectorals, before they leisurely slid over dusky nipples.

Naruto let out a soft breath. The cool air on his heated skin and Sasuke's focused, hungry gaze had his nipples pebbling quickly. Lazily he let a finger draw slow circles over the left before he pinched it softly, gasping at the ripples of pleasure.

There was a tiny strangled noise ringing in Sasuke's ears as he saw those calloused fingers brush and close over the little bud. He wasn't sure if it was his or Naruto's. He wasn't sure he cared; the fingers were moving again.

They caressed that caramel skin, trailing over each cut abdominal muscle heading ever lower. They dipped into the defined hipbones, following the 'V' there until finally, they reached their destination.

Sasuke's entire blood supply immediately rerouted south and he had to suck in a breath.

"Are you…watching, _Captain_?" Naruto husked, his own eyes starting to slide shut at the pleasure, despite his desire to watch Sasuke watching him.

Was he watching? Of course he was watching! Nothing short of Itachi coming back from the dead could have pulled his attention from the motion of those tan fingers over that blushing, leaking cock.

"Nnn…" A soft, garbled moan spilled into the room.

Okay. He lied. Noises like that could pull his attention away, but only up to those parted lips for a split second before his gaze dropped again.

"_Cap...tain_…?" The question was a husked softly.

"Yes, _Hokage-sama…_" His own voice was lower, thicker as he answered, unconsciously using the title in response to his own.

He heard the gasp and saw the sudden jerk of tanned hips reacting—apparently—to the honorific. _Fuck, dobe! _And then another pearl of milky fluid appeared and his resolve went straight to hell. Fuck it.

He was in front of Naruto, his hand covering the blond's before he'd finished the upstroke.

Half-lidded, pleasure-hazed blue eyes shot open as the hand around his own tightened, squeezing him softly until he gasped. "What...nngh…what are you doing…teme?"

"Tch, dobe. What does it look like?"

This close to the blond, Sasuke was very distracted by the sight of a slightly bottom heavy mouth that looked to be in a perpetual pout when it wasn't smiling. Like right now, when it was slightly parted, practically begging to be captured. Sasuke bent his head until his lips hovered right over the blond's, whispering against the slightly chapped skin.

"I'm taking a break…"

And he bit gently into that luscious pouting lip before sinking into the heat of Naruto's mouth.

Those hungry, needy little noises were back, spilled and devoured between them. He felt hips buck minutely into his hand, sliding silken flesh through his grip as Naruto pulled his fingers away to tangle in the rich, thick mass of Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke was reeling; shock, surprise, pleasure pumped through him at the thought that this was Naruto wrapped around him, feeding at his mouth like a starving man at his last meal. Naruto, who was his Hokage, his rival, his best friend, his…equal and most recently, his lover.

"Stop thinking, teme. Stop thinking and just feel…" The voice sounded gravelly, thick with a barely restrained growl as the blond pulled away just enough to nip at Sasuke's bottom lip. One particularly hard nip with those sharper than normal teeth drew a spot of blood and a hiss from the paler man before he angled his head and took Naruto's mouth hostage again.

Hot, so hot...the dobe was so hot; he could feel him through the layers of material and armor. A gloved hand started roaming over heated flesh, feeling the smooth planes of defined muscles and the heated skin. He circled a taut nipple with his thumb absently before pinching it as his teeth sank into a delicate earlobe.

"Gahhh!" The sudden shot of heat wired through his body had Naruto's head falling back on cry, exposing his throat to Sasuke's punishing teeth and tongue. He pressed his body closer only to hiss at the feel of still cool metal on his heated skin.

"Nghh…off!" he mumbled, slightly vexed as he reached for the clasps that held the chest plate in place. _Annoying piece of equipment, get out of my way…_

Sasuke was distracted from the taste of Naruto by the growls. Both hands stilling, he looked at the blond who looked on the verge of letting his temper get the best of him and cocked a brow.

Just a hint of red rimmed the intense blue of the eyes that met him. "Off!" came the husky, growled command as a slightly sharp nail 'clink' 'clincked' on the metal it was tapping. He stared at the blond for a second, contemplating, when Naruto leaned his forehead on Sasuke's and sucked in a shuddering breath. When the eyes opened, they were blue once again and a small, playful smile teased Naruto's lips.

He tapped the armor again and husked, "Take it off, _Captain._"

The blond nin saw slight widening of onyx eyes and the flash of heat in their depths an instant before he heard the snaps released and watched the armor removed in one smooth movement. Before he could blink, Sasuke was flush against him once more, gloved hand wrapped around the silken steel of his erection and lips at his ear whispering, "Is that better, _Hokage-sama_?"

A harshly sucked in breath, hands flexing into his arms and trembled, "Ye…yess…" were all Sasuke needed. He shoved the blond hard enough to unbalance him and watched in satisfaction as he fell back into his chair.

Naruto blinked up once at the smug Uchiha smirking at him before his mouth got the better of him. "What the hell, bastard?! You're not supposed to go around shoving people you're jacking off you know!"

"Hn." Despite the indifferent reply and tone, Naruto noted a hint of a blush on the pale cheeks blossom with his words.

Sasuke stared down at the exasperated blond sprawled in the chair, robe parted, legs parted, hard, weeping cock begging for attention and felt heat coil in his core. But when Naruto tried to rise, black eyes narrowed and Sasuke was there immediately, pinning his arms down to the chair and binding them there with chakra.

Naruto knew his eyes widened hugely—they always did when he was surprised—as he felt his arms bound. "Sasuke! What the hell? Seriously! Why am I bound to this chair?!" He snapped at the Uchiha bending over him, close enough that he was tempted to bite him. He'd wait for the bastard's answer first though. Then he'd bite him. Hard. _Grrr..._

"I'm exacting my revenge, dobe."

"Whaaat?! Revenge for what, bastard?!"

"Hn. Obviously, for making me work on my night off."

Naruto sat back and stared at the smirking man he happened to call his best friend and thought about his situation. He trusted the other implicitly not to do anything that would harm him, but still he was curious.

"What exactly does your 'revenge' consist of, teme, that you need me half naked?"

If possible, the smirk turned even more smug before Sasuke slid to his knees between the blond's spread legs. Instantly, his attention was drawn to the throbbing, engorged flesh that was now eye level. That opalescent droplet of fluid clinging stubbornly to the tip had his tongue tracing his suddenly dry lips before his gaze darted back up to the blue one fixed on him. He didn't really think words were necessary. Even his dobe wasn't _that_ dense. He hoped.

Golden brows rose to get lost in sunshine bangs at the insinuation. Was he serious? "Umm…how is your mouth on my dick supposed to be revenge, Uchiha?"

"Oh…You'll see, dobe."

Naruto raised a brow, dubious. He still wasn't sure he understood how blowjob equaled revenge in Sasuke's book, but no way was he turning this down.

He shot the brunet a wide grin settling more comfortably in the chair and raised his hips just so, invitingly. "Do your worst, teme!"

With a wicked gleam that almost made Naruto take back his words, Sasuke bent his head and commenced his attack.

Twenty-three minutes later Naruto wanted nothing more than to take back his words and cry out that he understood, oh god he understood how _this_ could be revenge.

"Sahhh…ske…hnnn…gods!"

The blond head tossed side to side as tan hips tried desperately to buck into the hands constraining him. His robe was sticking uncomfortably to his sweat slicked skin and his wrists hurt a little from unintentionally struggling against the bindings. And still, his entire body hummed with pleasure, that sweet tantalizing edge teasing him with its nearness. Just… a little… more…

A skilled tongue flicked right into the weeping slit at the top of an upstroke almost sending him flying—_Yes! Yes! Yes!_— when suddenly all the sensation was gone. The warm, moist heat of Sasuke's mouth, the soft glide of his gloved hands, even the feathery caress of his breath, all pulled away just at that second when he needed it most.

Naruto wanted to whimper in frustration.

Three times. Three times, the bastard had brought him right to that exquisite edge where one more whispered breath would have sent him over and then abruptly stopped all contact.

"Ugghh!! Sadist!" The blond panted harshly, letting his head fall still.

"Hn. I had a lot of time to think in the last month," Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto made a note to not send the Uchiha away on long missions anymore. They were apparently more hazardous to his own health than the brunet's.

Sasuke noticed the second Naruto gathered some semblance of control again and red flashed briefly in his eyes, the thrill of the challenge making his blood pulse almost as much as the desire did. He shifted slightly, biting back a groan as his pants tightened even more against his erection in the process.

Fuck, he was hard. Torturing Naruto like this was a two-way street. He could only take so much of a squirming, panting, moaning Naruto and prolonging his own release. His control was perilously close to snapping. This wouldn't be a problem if the idiot would just stop being so damn stubborn.

"Say it, dobe..."

Pleasure hazy, but determined blue eyes met his own black and blond hair flew as Naruto shook his head softly, stubbornly. "Make me, teme…" was his breathy response.

_Idiot. _Despite his thought, Sasuke was hard pressed to restrain the genuine affection and the tiny bit admiration in his eyes. He'd known his idiot wouldn't give in easily, but still, he hadn't expected him to last this long.

"Hn. I will." This time he didn't bother with the kisses and teasing licks that so slowly and torturously built the blond's desire to a fever pitch. No, with his patience fraying thin, Sasuke decided he needed a stronger opening assault.

His eyes never leaving the blue ones, he wrapped his lips around Naruto and took him deep, all the way in, in one smooth stroke.

"Nggaaahhh!!!" FUCK! The swift, unexpected, tightening heat of Sasuke's throat pulsing around his cock had his back arching so hard off the chair it lifted off the ground. Sweat broke out anew all over his body, his heartbeat quadrupling in speed as Sasuke sucked viciously on his sensitive skin.

"Stoop! Sasuke…gods…stop…_pl_—"

The flash of red in Sasuke's eyes had him biting back the word. He would not lose damn it! But hnnn…the bastard was making it so hard not to beg.

He wanted more…he wanted Sasuke.

"Tehhh...me! Stopstopstop!"

Sasuke just looked at him expectantly as his tongue dipped into the weeping slit and gathered the concentrated taste of Naruto.

A gasped, "bastard!" and a thrust of hips. Naruto was scrambling to think of something, _anything_ that would get the Uchiha to stop torturing him so they could get on with it. _Think, Naruto, think!_

He bucked again as the bastard hummed around him and then suddenly remembered something he'd picked up tonight. _ Please let it work, oh kami-sama, please let it work!_

"Ngghh! _Captain Uchiha,_ stop." He felt the lips wrapped around him stop sucking, loosening just slightly, but not pulling off as black as midnight eyes rolled up to look at him, "Stop. Your _Hokage_ commands it."

He didn't miss the visible shiver that skipped down Sasuke's spine or the internal struggle and flash of heat in the bottomless depths. In his mind, his eyes rolled. It figured the bastard liked power games.

He waited a heartbeat, eyes fixed on his lover, his cock pulsing in between those pale pink lips—gods, the bastard was sexy—careful not to push his temporary advantage, when he saw the desire win out.

One last, deliberate flick of that damning tongue and Sasuke was pulling off him. He watched fascinated as a string of saliva and pre-cum stretched filament thin between his cock and the Uchiha's mouth before finally snapping when the brunet sat back on his heels. A dark brow rose elegantly.

"Let me go," Naruto demanded softly from the dark eyes studying him, flexing his hands beneath Sasuke's chakra, "_Captain." _

The room was so quiet now devoid of the noises they'd been making together, but filled with a familiar, silent intensity that rung in their ears. The longer they watched each other, the thicker it grew around them, wrapping around them and caressing them like velvet, drawing them inexplicably together yet again.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Sasuke whispered, reaching for the first string of chakra, caught in the spell that was them, that was _this_ between them. Intangible, almost unidentifiable and uniquely theirs.

"Hurry," the blond whispered, one hand now free to smooth along one alabaster cheek. The need, the pounding, pulsing need for _Sasuke_ was coursing through him stronger than ever. He had to act on it soon or die from wanting him.

"Yes…" The pale cheek turned briefly into his caress with the barely spoken word before the other bond was snapped.

Naruto took a shuddering breath, high on the control Sasuke was giving him. He wouldn't abuse it. "Stand up…" he murmured, pulling Sasuke up with him when he stood.

He could feel his hands shaking with the tight rein he had on his all-consuming need for his rival-turned-lover and knew it shone in his eyes when Sasuke gasped inaudibly and ground against him in response.

"Mmmm..." Stupid Sasuke-teme was going to be his undoing. He knew that. He'd always known that. It seemed about time the bastard realized it too.

The knowledge shook Sasuke. He groaned softly against the blond's throat, "_Naruto_."

"Wait, wait, wait one second…" the Rokudaime mumbled back, a bit panicked as he turned away from the eager brunet in his arms to dive through the drawers of his desk.

_It's here, I know it's here somewhere. I put it in here after that dream…just in case…where is it? Where is it?! Ah ha!_

Clutching the small tube triumphantly, he turned back, more than eager to return to warmth of his lover and his heart clutched at the sight that greeted him.

Sasuke leaned casually against the window behind his desk, temptation incarnate in his ANBU uniform with Konoha, Naruto's beloved Konoha, as his backdrop. _Mine! My Uchiha. My Konoha. Mine_ _to love, to cherish, to protect above all else._

At that moment, he couldn't have stopped himself from pouncing Sasuke even if he'd wanted to. He lost the rein he'd had on his control and was on him, wrapped around him, mouth fused to his before a single scathing remark could spill forth.

He dropped the little tube on the window ledge and dove his hands into those form fitting pants that had been filling his dreams for weeks now, cupping tight, muscled buttocks and squeezing. He was rewarded by a wonderful keening noise that flowed unbidden from his Uchiha's lips.

He circled them around, sliding over jutting hipbones, brushing just barely against heated flesh, making it twitch before unceremoniously dragging the material down roughly.

"Hnnnn!"

The temperature change hitting his exposed cock barely registered before a warm, callused hand wrapped around him and pumped twice, making him groan again.

"Turn around," a nip at his ear, at his throat followed the low, rough voice, making Sasuke thrust softly into the loose grip around him instead of following directions. The low groan at his ear had goose bumps rising on the exposed flesh of his arms before he felt himself being forcibly turned.

"I said…" The voice was back at his ear, lower, needier than before, "turn around, _Captain."_

His head lolled and he thrust his ass back at the title, hissing in pleasure as a warm, hard length pressed between his cheeks. He braced his forearms on the window, parting his legs just a bit and looked over his left shoulder at the panting blond behind him, holding his hips in a bruising grip.

"Ngghh…" he licked his lips, eyes half lidded, "_Hokage…sama…"_

"Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto shuddered as he reached for the half forgotten tube. This wouldn't be gentle or slow he knew. Neither of them could possibly last long in the state they were in.

He spilled the viscous liquid onto his fingers, coating them quickly and nipped at a pale ear again. "Spread," he breathed, nudging a booted foot with his own bare one.

The legs shifted apart with a little moan turned hiss when a long finger slid inside him. Immediately it started moving, circling, searching for that spot as it thrust in and out.

"Gods, Sasuke, you're so tight. Fuuuck…" Naruto husked as the one thrusting finger turned into two.

A whine of pleasure and pale hips thrusting back let the blond know when he'd found what he wanted. Mercilessly, he slid his fingers over that spot again and again, scissoring, stretching and making Sasuke gasp and arch against him repeatedly. "Payback," he whispered darkly into the midnight locks his lips were buried in before he pulled his fingers free of Sasuke's body.

The angry hiss and muttered 'dobe' would have made him smile, if he hadn't been so desperate to sink back into the intoxicating heat that was Sasuke. "Shut up, teme," he said as he rubbed the head of his slicked cock against the exposed pink entrance and pushed in hard.

The gasped moan that burst from Sasuke had him stopping all movements, his dick only halfway into the constricting warmth. He held desperately onto Sasuke's hips, letting him adjust, and waiting for him to okay his movements again. His hands were trembling with the effort, sweat sliding down the sides of his face as Sasuke breathed harshly for a few seconds. Suddenly, the brunet rolled his hips in a small circle that had both of them crying out and unable to control himself, Naruto slid in to the hilt.

In the window, Naruto watched as Sasuke threw his head back and screamed soundlessly at the pleasure of being filled. _Fuck, he's beautiful._

"Hnn, move…idiot," Sasuke muttered, meeting the blue-eyed reflection in the glass and purposely squeezing his muscles tighter.

Naruto choked on his breath behind him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head briefly at the sensation. "God damn, Sasuke. You're gonna break me if you keep that up."

Then all words died between them, lost in the grunts and moans and the thick slapping noise of slick skin on slick skin. The pace they set was fast and deep and bruising like everything else between them.

When Sasuke reached for his own dripping arousal, Naruto's hand was there, intertwining with his, pumping in rhythm to the brutal pace of their hips. They drove each other higher, wound each other tighter, their eyes never leaving each other's in the glass, until they couldn't hold on anymore.

And when they came, screaming each other's names, they knew possession, imprinting and branding of their bodies and souls. They belonged to each other and no other. Always had, always would.

Moments passed while they caught their breaths, trying to regain their equilibrium. Naruto's nose trailed softly on the skin at Sasuke's shoulder right where it met the sleeveless edge of his tight shirt before his lips lowered to trace the winding spirals of his ANBU tattoo. Mmm. His. All his.

If he didn't feel quite so lazy still, he was sure he'd have pushed the dobe and his nuzzling nose and lips off him by now. As it was, he was feeling lazy and he wasn't quite sure his body was working right yet, so it wasn't worth complaining about just yet.

A few minutes and a quick cleanup later, Sasuke found himself nodding at the desk full of papers. "You done for the night?"

"Hm?" Naruto glanced in the direction of the nod. "Oh. Yeah. The rest can wait 'til the morning."

"Good." Sasuke leaned casually against the edge of the desk and smirked at the blond, "I win _again,_ dobe."

"Whaaat?! What are you talking about, teme! I—"

"This is the second time I've ended up with more clothes on than you. Tch. Maybe one of these times you'll actually manage to do it right and get me naked first." The Uchiha said flippantly. _Three… two… one…_

"Bastard!" Then the blond was launching himself over the desk at the Sasuke, who sidestepped at the last second.

"Oh, Hokage-sama? Make sure the villagers don't see you like _that,_" Sasuke said and vanished just as Naruto pounced into a cloud of smoke and the echo of a soft chuckle.

"That smug, self-centered…" Naruto looked down as the smoky clouds dissipated, taking in his near nakedness. His eyes narrowed at the spot Sasuke had vanished, "I'll show him _doing it right._"

And then he was gone in swirl of wind.

This time, when they fell into Sasuke's large bed, a growl on his lips and laughter shining in onyx eyes, Naruto made sure he won.

And he discovered that ANBU regulation pants worked just as well as chakra bonds for exacting revenge.


End file.
